


Always a Privilege

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: The pleasure intensified as the muscles in her legs began to twitch and convulse with need. Soon, she was writhing in desire as the tendrils of self-control began to unfurl within her. Every sinew of Corrin's body began to ache for release. Even the blood in her veins seemed to scream his name. [Corrin/Jakob fluff and smut.]





	Always a Privilege

_“Jakob.”_

His name was a wet sigh. With each thrust of his tongue between her trembling thighs, his name plumed from her swollen lips with increased urgency. Within the course of a minute, she must have moaned his name a hundred times. Sometimes her tone was demanding, but other times, she was pleading.

With each time she called his name, the pleasure increased tenfold as she heard his lips and tongue move languidly against her swollen clit. When she dared to open her eyes and see his silver head of hair buried between her legs, she had to fight to not orgasm at the sight.

She continued to arch her back and roll her hips against his mouth and an increasingly fast pace. The more passionately she cried, the harder his fingers seemed to grip her thighs.

“Jakob…” she cried, biting her lips with each caress of his tongue against her engorged vulva. Each time he caressed her lips and clips, she gasped for him to move harder.

One of her hands lifted from gripping the bedsheets slowly shivered toward his head. She took a fistful of his pale hair and tugged briskly in sync with his movements.  She heard Jakob groan and then felt the pleasurable vibration between her legs as he continued to ravish her.

The act seemed to spur the butler onward even more. His hand, still adorned in his gauntlet, seized the inside of her leg and lifted it effortlessly over his shoulder. His other hand cupped her bum and forced her body to lift higher and harder against his mouth. The act elicited a gleeful scream, followed by a sultry moan of bliss, from the princess.

“Jake, I’m going to…” she said, feeling the waves of pleasure guide her body to move harder against him without her command.

He didn’t reply directly to her breathless appeal. Instead, she felt his tongue hit her clit directly and begin to rub and grind the sensitive flesh with even more. His fingertips dug into the supple skin of her bottom. She was so hyper-aware of his every movement that she could feel the soft tickle of his eyelashes against the velvety skin of her inner thigh.

The pleasure intensified as the muscles in her legs began to twitch and convulse with need. Soon, she was writhing in desire as the tendrils of self-control began to unfurl within her. Every sinew in Corrin's body began to ache for release. Even the blood in her veins seemed to scream his name.

Feeling her need and desire build in her desperate pumps against his mouth, Jakob closed his eyes and used his teeth and tongue on her. He stroked and licked and tugged on her until she with whimpering for mercy. The princess was stuck on the edge of her climax and was pleading with him to help her cum. He ground his mouth against her wet desire until she was screaming and shuddering against him. His movements lost gentility as he used his tongue to massage the softest, wettest, warmest areas of her insides that made her tremble sinfully in his arms.

Finally, her climax seized her and made her body shudder noticeably against his.

Her sultry cries to aroused, determined seething as she rocked her body against his over and over. With each wave that crashed over her, she felt her body rise and fall in sensual abandon, at complete mercy to Jakob’s hands and mouth.

With each thrust, she screamed his name over and over. Each cry was punctuated with a thankful, _‘yes!’_ before she finally slumped back in exhaustion.

“Oh, gods…Jake…” she moaned, releasing his hair and falling back on the pillows.

The tone of her voice never failed to send warm shivers down his spine.

They’d been married for months and had shared countless, intimate nights together. Even so, he knew he’d never tire of hearing her scream his name in bliss. 

Slowly and carefully, he moved away from her and lowered her body back onto the mattress. There, she breathed comfortably as the rest of her orgasm ebbed and her exhausted limbs sought the support of the bed. The pleasure that her body had released left dripping arousal on the bedsheets.

The wetness made the inside of her thighs sticky as she slowly peeled her back up from the bedsheets. Sweat prickled Corrin’s body thanks to the fact that he’d ravished her with most of her nightclothes still on, only lifted above her navel. Her silk panties had been left dangling around her ankle as well. The princess longed to undress completely and lay beside him, or even more preferable, beneath him for the remainder of the night.

She let out a content sigh as her mind and body finally reconnected following the blissful release. The sound was a sign for Jakob that his princess was back in reality with him.

“How was that?” he asked with a small grin. His hand pulled her nightclothes down to conceal her body from the cold air, now that he was no longer covering her.

In response to his mischievous inquiry, she lifted one of her long legs to deliver a soft kick to his shoulder. As expected, he caught her ankle playfully and dissuaded further attack with a handsome grin she knew Jakob was perfectly aware that she couldn’t resist. Since their marriage, he’d become much more brazen with his flirtation. Not that Corrin minded in the slightest.

“You know damn well _how it was_ , you dork,” she said, lifting her arms above her head and stretch out any cramps that threatened to stiffen her. He could only laugh as she flopped lazily back down onto the bed.

“I noticed,” she said coyly as she rolled over and nuzzled a pillow.

“Noticed what?” Jakob asked with a tilt of the head.

“You like it when I pull your hair,” Corrin said with an impish grin. “Don’t you?”

Her butler’s cheeks deepened his color, but his face remained even and calm. A lesser acquaintance would have thought nothing of his flush. Corrin knew much, much better.

“Perhaps,” Jakob stated with as even of a tone as he could manage. “My princess, what do you intend to do with such information?”

“Finish your tasks and return to me,” Corrin said. She sat up and swayed toward Jakob, her face inches from his own. She was close enough to smell the spicy cologne that lingered on his uniform, and now, on her skin as well.

“I interrupted your duties, correct?” she asked, hand teasing of his jacket lapels. “Finish up and return here promptly. I have many ideas as to how to reward your hard work.”

“Do you?” he asked in amusement. When he leaned forward to kiss her, she teasingly pulled away and reclined back onto the bed to evade his touch. The action only worked momentarily. Fortunately for the princess, Jakob was quite the focused gentleman. He leaned over her again, the gold fingertips of his gauntlets tracing delicate patterns up the insides of her arms.

She responded by lowering her hand so her palm could ghost over the bulge between his legs. Her fingertips only had to barely touch the taut material of his trousers for him to let out a sigh of desire.

“Not yet, love,” she said, lifting her hand to his abdomen when she could feel his tense muscles even beneath his jacket. “Be a good boy and go finish your work. Return to me posthaste, and I’ll reward you appropriately and repeatedly for your _excellent_ diligence.”

He stared back down at her with a half-lidded, dreamy expression.

“That’s…quite a tempting offer,” he replied with a raspy voice. His eyes were already beginning to darken with passion. “I fear I don’t deserve such wonderful treatment, my love.”

She smiled wickedly and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, barely touch his lips.

“Just don’t take too long, or I may decide to go to sleep,” she warned, poking the tip of his nose.

The man was upright and out of the room with an urgency that made Corrin laugh out loud in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Also previously posted on Tumblr (romeo-and-antoinette).
> 
> This is inspired by the My Room “My lips are ready to serve” and “Always a privilege” dialogue.  
> I mean, come on. It’s not subtle.


End file.
